mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Applebuck Season
Applebuck Season is the fourth episode of the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It aired on November 5th, 2010 on The Hub.__TOC__ Summary This episode starts at Sweet Apple Acres farm, where Applejack and Big Macintosh are deciding that since Big Macintosh is injured, Applejack would collect all the apples this applebuck season all by herself. Big Macintosh insists that this is too much for her but she promises that she would do it without help. When she is about to begin, she notices a herd of cattle stampeding towards Ponyville. Everyone in Ponyville (save only Pinkie Pie) panics and hides. Suddenly, Applejack and Winona, her dog, appear and manage to lead the cows away from the town. It reveals that reason they were running was that one of them saw a snake. She returns to Ponyville where all the ponies cheer. The Mayor decides that they should do something thanking Applejack, so Pinkie Pie suggests, as always, a party, and they do a ceremonial party. In the ceremony, Twilight tries to give a speech but she is constantly interrupted by her friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, who excitedly announce their plans with the guest of honor. When they finally present the award, Applejack isn’t there but after a few seconds, she arrives, carrying apples in her back. During her speech, Twilight notices she hasn’t been sleeping. She goes to see Applejack, who keeps falling asleep, and learns that “applebuck season” is when all the apple family harvest the apples so they can sell them. She also learns that all the family that greeted her the first day, where just there for the family reunion and in fact, they live all over Equestria. She continues working and Twilight offers help, but Applejack thinks it’s a challenge and denies. As shown earlier, Applejack promises to help 3 ponies and she begins. First she goes with Rainbow Dash who is waiting. She need her help to catapult her and do an aerial trick but Applejack is unable to focus and ends up hurting herself and missing her side of the launcher repeatedly. She finally succeeds in one last attempt, but Rainbow Dash wasn’t prepared so she is sent flying into Twilight's balcony. Twilight guesses that Applejack is involved and returns to offer her help. Applejack has difficulty hearing, but still declines. Then, she helps Pinkie Pie with baking muffins for the town at Sugarcube Corner while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are away. She misunderstands Pinkie’s instructions, putting tater chips instead of chocolate chips, regular soda instead of baking soda, lemons instead of a cup of flour (she heard a cup of sour) and earthworms instead of wheat germ. These ingredients make bad muffins which give Pinkie and half the town food poisoning except for Spike, who seemed to like them. Twilight goes to see them and discovers that it was Applejack’s fault. Continuing her apple harvest later, Applejack once more is offered help from Twilight, and once more she refuses. Twilight expresses her annoyance of her friend being "stubborn as a mule", but realizes a mule was next to her so she apologizes. Finally, Applejack goes to help Fluttershy with rounding up a group of baby rabbits during the bunny census, Applejack becomes too frustrated to handle a delicate operation, and treats the bunnies like the cattle she herded earlier. The bunnies panic and stampede into Ponyville, where they eat most of the town's plants, making Fluttershy's task harder to finish. Twilight sees all this happening and decides to confront Applejack once and for all. She arrives and tells Applejack that her stubbornness caused as much problems with her friends as with her, and that she really needs help. Applejack says that she finally finished, but Big Macintosh tells and shows that she only gathered half of the harvest after this whole time. Applejack faints and wakes up to see Twilight who tells her that she needs help. No longer in any condition to continue, Applejack finally gives in and accepts and begs for the help of her friends. They finish in half the time Applejack tried to do, and sit down to enjoy apple juice. She thanks them all for their help and apologizes for causing them so much trouble from her stubborn streak. Applejack learns that it is just as okay to accept help as it is to give help. Spike comes by in the end to offer the bad muffins he found in the garbage, to which the ponies refuse and leave in disgust. Character debut *Winona *Lily Characters seen *Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) *Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) *Fluttershy (Andrea Libman) *Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain) *Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball) *Spike (Cathy Weseluck) *Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) *Big Macintosh (Peter New) *Winona *Lily Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Applejack